Femto Cells (FC) or Femto Cell Base Stations (FC BS) may be broadly deployed in the near future, enabling operators to off-load CAPEX (Capital expenditures) and OPEX (Operational expenditure) to users. In particular, users may contribute to the acquisition of Base Station (BS) equipment by purchasing Femto Cell BS (FC-BS) and they will contribute to the operating costs by paying the energy bill. From a technical perspective, such a deployment may be desired in order to achieve the ultra-high data rates which 3GPP LTE (Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution), 3GPP LTE-Advanced, IEEE 802.16m, etc. are capable of. These systems may provide very high data rate occupying a broad spectrum; in order to keep the output power of the concerned BS and UE (User Equipment) reasonably low while exploiting the full potential, small cells need to be provided.